Total Drama Action: The Remake
by The Phantom King
Summary: Twenty-two teenagers are again trapped in another season. Ep 1: The twenty-two arrive for their first challenge, choosing a date and then going to the prom! The first team to complete challenges, wins.
1. Ep1, Pt1: Lights, Camera, Action!

**Ep. 1; Pt. 1: Lights, Camera, Action!**

Total Drama Action was set to premiere in October of 2009. The fourteen campers who had officially tied were set for another season of life threatening challenges.

But the fans couldn't stand it. They wouldn't watch the show unless all twenty-two were in it. And the host immediately went along with the fans because if the show couldn't get ratings, he would get money.

So then it was settled. The twenty-two were set to arrive at Studio Wannanaka for another season with the host, Chris McLean. And in fact, the show even started a month earlier…

* * *

"Welcome to Total Drama Action!" Chris exclaimed cheerfully, standing on top of a wide wooden stage. "If you may not know where I am, then listen carefully."

"Last season, twenty-two teenagers signed up to spend eight weeks at a crummy old summer camp. They competed in challenges for One Hundred Thousand Dollars,

"But now the campers are back. They'll be staying here at Studio Wannanaka, which is basically just a huge film lot filled up with twenty-two sets.

"They'll have to compete in two teams of eleven and then hope their butts don't get kicked off here…" The camera expanded to reveal more of the stage and two pairs of bleachers.

"…At the Gilded Chris Award Ceremony! Where all but one will receive…" Chris pulled a statue of himself out of his pocket.

"…A Gilded Chris Award!"

"Yes, and it all happens today on…" Chris said, "Total Drama Action!"

* * *

After the theme song, the screen popped back to the Gilded Chris Award Stadium where Chris stood standing behind the podium.

"Alright, it's time to welcome our twenty-two contestants! Our first, DJ!"

From the side of the stage arrived DJ, smiling and waving to the camera. He smiled as he walked over to Chris, and then started to talk to him.

"Welcome to Total Drama Action, DJ!" Chris exclaimed.

DJ first hi-fived him and then spoke. "It's great to be here! Any horror movie challenges this season?"

"Duh, it's based off movie genres!" He assured. "Why?" Then he questioned.

"So I don't get eliminated too soon." DJ replied.

"Then if I were you, I would face your fears quickly." Chris then pointed to the bleachers. "Have a seat, we've got twenty-two others to announce.

Soon after DJ, Katie and Sadie arrived. They seemed really excited about getting accepted for another season.

After them, Noah had arrived. He looked at his competion so far, and then he laughed. "My competion?" He asked. "I can win this with one hand behind my back and…"

"YEA!" Noah was interrupted by a high pitch scream. He looked behind his shoulder to see Lindsay, who was cheering.

She literally ran over to Chris. "Is this all the people that's left? Did I actually make it to the final five? Yea!"

Chris looked over to the other campers that had arrived. DJ shrugged and Katie and Sadie didn't notice.

"Not my problem," Noah replied.

After Lindsay left the stage, Chris immediately heard angry puffs of breath. He turned around to see Eva standing there.

"Welcome, Eva." Chris said.

Eva crossed her arms, and then scanned the others. "This is my competion?"

"Geese, would everyone stop asking that!" Chris exploded, but Eva showed no reaction whatsoever.

Then Eva showed him a fist. "Now you know I mean business. If I lose this season, I'll find you and literally _kill _you."

Chris then took a few steps back from Eva. "Great, just go over there." He jerked his thumb in Noah, Katie, Sadie, DJ, and Lindsay's direction.

Bridgette was the next to arrive, nice as ever. Her surfboard was in her hand as she twisted it and turned it, saying hi to everyone.

Followed by her, was Gwen. She walked over to Chris with an angry expression on her face.

"Chris McLean, I swear!" She yelled. "I'll kill you if you even think about other seasons!"

"Taken!" Eva shouted from the bleachers.

"Wow, these people are tough." Chris commented. And then Gwen threw her hands up.

"Maybe we wouldn't be tough if you would have just let us go after the season finale of season one!" She yelled.

Then Gwen crossed her arms, and then walked over to the others. Eva grumbled which basically meant she was pleased with Gwen's actions.

Following Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Harold, and Beth arrived. They took their seats down by the bleachers with everyone else after a brief talk with Chris.

"Okay, so now we've got about eleven campers here already, awesome!" Chris exclaimed. "Now we can get through this a lot quicker."

Next it was Cody who arrived.

"Cody, welcome to the Gilded Chris Award Stadium!" Chris welcomed, saying to Cody as he arrived. "Hope you don't get mauled by a bear again."

"So do me," Cody replied.

"What a darn shame." Replied Duncan, who appeared right behind Cody. He pushed the tech geek out of the way and then scanned the twelve others.

"Looking for a special 'CIT', eh Duncan?" Chris asked.

"Shut it." Duncan replied.

"He's probably looking to see if Courtney's here so he can get a box of chocolates before her arrival." Harold commented.

"I said shut it." Duncan said to Harold.

"Are you sure?" Cody added in. "I'm the Love Doctor, I can give you a few tips."

"SHUT IT!" Duncan roared. And then everyone quit joking now that they knew Duncan wasn't happy anymore.

He took a seat in the farthest away bleacher yet.

Justin, Tyler, Geoff, and Izzy soon arrived after Duncan, and started wondering why Duncan looked so angry.

"That makes seventeen campers," Chris announced. "So please welcome camper eighteen…Owen!"

The lovable oaf stepped out onto the stage, and smiled. "Can't wait to eat some of Chef's food again!" He shouted.

"O geese," Heather replied as she stepped onto the stage. "I hate being back here all already."

Then she spotted Gwen. "Weird Goth Girl? I so hate this season!"

Next, it was Ezekiel who arrived. He looked around. Eva and Bridgette didn't really look that happy to see him after his comments about women in the first season.

"Ezekiel, dude. Just try and get yourself not kicked off first this time, alright?"

Ezekiel nodded. "Gotcha eh."

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back…Courtney!" Chris yelled.

The CIT stepped out onto the stage. She smiled to everyone, but no one smiled back.

"Good news eh Duncan?" Harold nudged Duncan.

"Shut it!" Duncan picked Harold up and then threw him on the stage, where Courtney picked him by his collar.

"Well hello cheater!" Courtney yelled, and then threw him towards Leshawna, who caught him in her arms.

"Are you okay string bean?" She asked. Harold nodded.

Courtney then seated next to Duncan.

Chris then walked to the center of the stage. "Welcome to Total Drama Action! Before I start anything, please use the confessional!"

* * *

**Confession Cam; 'Awesome! A New Confessional!'**

**Noah: **"A make-up trailer?"/the bookworm asked, not even taking his eyes off of his book/ "Real original."

**Justin: **/the hottie just stared at the camera/

**Lindsay: **"Now this confessional is much more to my likings!"/Then Lindsay picked up a nail polish bottle/ "O my gosh! This is the same brand that I lost last season! Thanks Kyle!"

**Bridgette and Geoff: **/the two start making out, totally ignoring the camera/

* * *

"Alright, time to sort out some times!" Chris exclaimed, setting a paper on his podium. "If I call your name, step up to the stage."

..

..

..

..

..

"Noah."

..

..

..

..

..

"Courtney."

..

..

..

..

..

"Harold."

..

..

..

..

..

"Ezekiel, Izzy, Gwen, Heather, Justin, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, and Duncan."

The eleven grouped up onto the stage, and then Ezekiel caught the banner that was thrown.

"You'll be the…Roaring Ratings!"

* * *

**Confession Cam; 'Did He Lose A Bet?' **

**Gwen: **"What? The Roaring Ratings? Did that guy lose a bet or something? Boy, he said he liked ratings, but I didn't know he was crazy with them."

* * *

"As for the rest of you," Chris eyed the other eleven campers. "You'll be known as the…"

Chris threw them a banner.

"…The Flaming Producers!"

Trent looked over at Gwen, and sighed. _Great, a season without being on Gwen's team. _

"Now," Chris said to the newly formed teams. "You'll be competing challenges based of movies genres. And I declare the first movie genre…"

"…The Prom Movie!"

"What?" Noah splat out. He picked at his collar, now getting nervous. "I mean a prom movie?"

* * *

**Confession Cam; 'The Prom Troubles'**

**Noah: **"He's finally lost it! A prom movie!"

**Katie: **"Okay, Noah's acting really weird."/the BFFFL sat alone in the confessional without Sadie/ "Anyway, I've never been to a prom, I can't wait!"

* * *

"The challenge is simple, choose your date and show up at Studio #1 tonight at eight. I'll explain the rest tonight." Chris said, starting walk off the stage, but then stopped. "And by the way, you may want to go to the trailers, so I'll tell you. The boys get the west trailer and the girls get the east."

Chris then disappeared and left the teams to go to their trailers.

* * *

The boys were unpacking when Geoff started pumping his fists up and down.

"I can't wait to ask Bridgette to the prom!" He announced.

"Well I'm asking Gwen," Trent added.

Cody thought for a second. "Hmm, I don't know who I'm going to ask. So many girls, so little time."

Ezekiel and Noah just watched this unfold as the boys told who they were asking. Finally, they had chosen.

Trent was going with Gwen, Geoff with Bridgette, Tyler with Lindsay, Duncan with Courtney, Owen with Izzy and Harold with Leshawna.

The only people left without a date of choosing were DJ, Cody, Ezekiel, Noah, and Justin.

And then Geoff stepped out of the trailer to get some fresh air.

* * *

Beth looked up as the girls started hoping on who was going to ask them to the prom. She sighed as no one even asked her who she wanted to ask her.

Heather had wanted Justin to go with her because he was the only one who wasn't a moron.

Gwen and Bridgette were starting to wait for Trent and Geoff to come through the door and ask them to the prom.

Lindsay said 'Taylor' was going to ask her. Eva didn't really care about whom was going with her, if anyone even dared to ask.

Katie and Sadie were hoping Justin would ask them. But then Katie started getting second thoughts. _Hmm, Noah seems nice. _She thought.

And then Beth stepped outside, hoping someone would ask her to the prom.

* * *

**Confession Cam; 'Dateless' **

**Beth: **"No one probably wants to ask me to the prom." /the geek sighed/ "After all, I'm just a geek."

* * *

--

--

--

--

**End of Part 01**

* * *

**Will Beth get a date for the prom? **

**What does Chris have in store for the two new teams? **

**Who will be the first to go? **

**Find out after this break on Total Drama Action. **

* * *

My second story for newly account name, 'The Phantom King'. I've decided to write a Total Drama Action story.

The days will only be split up into two parts, since I really wouldn't be able to handle four or three.

Updates may only be about two days apart since I started writing this last night. I would have had this up last night, but my sister is very sick and I had to help take care of her.

Review!

* * *

**Next Time on Total Drama Action: **The teams arrive at the prom, three new couples are formed, and the first loser goes home.

* * *


	2. Ep1, Pt2: The Best Night of Our Life

**Ep. 1; Pt. 2: The Best Night of Our Life**

Beth kept thinking about who would ask her, (if anyone asked at all) throughout the day. It was going on three-thirty when she finally got back to the girls trailer after a long walk through the film lot.

Inside the trailer, the girls were trying on dresses that they said Chris had dropped off for what he said 'The Best Night of Their Life'.

Suddenly, Lindsay rushed over to her, holding a pink dress in her hand. "O Beth, this is perfect for you!" She announced, "Quick, try it on!" Soon, Beth went into the bathroom of the trailer, and tried it on. Coming back out, Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie smiled.

"Aww!" Katie said.

"She looks SO cute in that!" Sadie agreed.

"You're bound to get a date looking like that Beth," Gwen commented. And then all of a sudden, a light bulb sparked in her head. She ran out of the trailer, happy of the thought she just had.

* * *

**Confession Cam; 'Gwen, the Matchmaker' **

**Leshawna: **"Either I'm losing it, or Gwen just found the perfect date for Beth. I just wish someone would ask me."

**Gwen: **"It's perfect! Beth's and he are perfect for each other!"

* * *

Gwen knocked on the guy's trailer's door and Duncan opened it. He looked out, pretending to not notice Gwen, and then shut the door. Except for the fact that Gwen shoved the door opened with a smirk on his face, causing Duncan to fall on the floor.

Harold chuckled with this as Gwen stepped in. "Hey Cody, can I see you for a moment?" She asked. Cody looked up and walked over to Gwen.

* * *

**Confession Cam; 'Revenge' **

**Courtney: **"Basically, my main goal this season is to get Harold back for voting me off last season. But first, I must eliminate his one true love."

* * *

Courtney sneaked out of the girl's trailer, in her blue dress, and walked over to the Gilded Chris Award Stadium. Too bad Harold watched her from his window. He noticed something was wrong, so he grabbed his toy lightsaber, and left his trailer.

**(Warning: This scene may cause lots and lots of laughing)**

At the Gilded Chris Award Stadium, Courtney stepped onto the stage, and snuck over to the podium where the voting devices were. She pulled out the first one, and pressed the button for 'Leshawna'.

Then she did it for the next one. Finally, on the twentieth one, she held it up into the air. "Yes!" She shouted. Suddenly, a toy lightsaber was thrown and it caused Courtney to drop it.

She looked up to see Harold, standing in the bleachers.

"Bad CIT," He muttered.

Suddenly, Courtney grabbed Harold's toy lightsaber, and started swinging it at him. "Luckily, I brought two." Harold said aloud as Harold pulled out another toy lightsaber.

Then the two broke out in an epic battle with toy lightsabers. Harold tried to knock the lightsaber out of Courtney's hands, as it back fired and Harold's lightsaber was knocked out.

It landed two feet in front of him. Harold landed on the floor as Courtney put her lightsaber on his chest.

"You're done, cheater." She muttered.

Harold reached for his lightsaber…

..

..

Courtney lifted her lightsaber high in the air

..

..

..

Harold reached again, his finger tips were touching the lightsaber

..

..

..

And then

..

..

..

All of a sudden, Izzy swung on stage rope, and crashed right into Courtney, pushing her backwards into the podium.

Harold stood up, grabbed his lightsaber while Izzy grabbed Courtney's.

Courtney looked straight into Izzy's eyes, and then all heck broke loose.

"O COMES ON! THIS IS MY BATTLE! GEESE CHRIS! THIS ISN'T SOME CHEESY SUPERHERO FLICK WHERE THE HERO SUDDENLY COMES TO RESCUE THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!"

"You're removed CIT," Harold said. "Now get out of here."

Courtney obeyed and walked out of the stadium while Harold reset all of the voting devices.

"Wow, that was really fun," Izzy said. "It's just like this time when I was fighting that grizzly bear."

"No Izzy that was Owen." Harold corrected, "Remember, he told us that during the camping challenge."

"No, I was actually a real grizzly bear. Remember during that challenge? I was that grizzly bear."

"Izzy, how could you be the grizzly bear when you said you were fighting one?" Harold asked as he finished the last one. He turned around to notice that Izzy was gone.

"Izzy?" He called.

* * *

Around Four-o-clock, Geoff caught up with Bridgette. He smiled as he spoke. "So Bridgette?" He asked. "Do you like; wanna go to the prom with me?"

Bridgette smiled. "Of course," And then the two immediately started making out.

* * *

"I've got you the perfect date!" Gwen told Cody. Cody leaned in, interested. _Please say it's her. _He thought.

"Whom?" Cody asked, wanting to know deeply.

"Beth! You guys are meant for each other! I mean, you come from the city and Beth comes from the farm land!"

"We have a lot in common if that's what you're trying to get past me." Cody said.

The smile disappeared from Gwen's face. "O, now that you say it, it doesn't really sound so great," Gwen said.

Cody hated seeing Gwen unhappy, so he immediately jumped right in.

"It's okay. You're right; Beth and I may have a lot in common." Cody replied. "I'll go ask her."

And then Cody hurried off towards the girl's trailer.

* * *

The remaining guys in the boys trailer had started to play a game called 'Who's Your Crush'. The deal was, they were using a soda can and spinning it around. When it landed on someone, they had to tell who they had a crush on.

The boys who hadn't answered yet were DJ, Noah, and Ezekiel.

Suddenly, the soda can landed on Ezekiel. Geoff had not yet returned, so Ezekiel just came right out and said it.

"In Season one, I had a crush on Bridgette eh." He revealed.

"Sweet Pancakes! Bridgette!" Owen exclaimed.

"But I don't anymore eh. Got it?" Ezekiel pleaded.

"Fine, but sweet pancakes!" Owen exclaimed again.

Next up was DJ. He sighed. "Okay, I really don't have a crush on anyone. Everyone's so nice, I can't tell."

"Okay dude." Trent said, patting him on the back. Then he looked at Noah. "So who's your crush?"

"Katie." Noah spluttered out, without thinking.

* * *

Cody made his way over to the girl's trailer, where they were putting on their make-up. It was almost an hour before the prom began.

He knocked on the door, and Beth answered. She walked outside and blushed.

"So um…Beth, hey." Cody said.

"Yea?" Beth asked.

"Will you…um…go to the prom with me?"

Beth gulped, and then gave Cody her answer.

* * *

Ezekiel hurried out of the trailer, over to the girl's trailer followed by Noah. The two were going to ask if two girls wanted to go with them to the prom. They saw Cody talking to Beth, but gave them some time to talk. Noah stepped into the trailer.

Ezekiel followed. They walked up to Katie and Sadie.

"Sadie, will you go to the prom with me?"

"Katie, will you go to the prom with me?"

"I would love too." Katie and Sadie agreed.

* * *

The big night arrived. It was fifteen minutes in till the prom was about to arrive. Everyone except Eva and DJ had gotten dates for the big night. Two stretch limos had come to pick them up. Chris popped out of a limo.

"Okay, Ratings in this limo, Producers in that one."

And then they drove for three minutes to Studio #1 where it had been decorated. The limos stopped, and the boys got out so they could hold the girls hand as they came out.

Chris stood in front of them all. "Welcome to the first Total Drama Action prom. Follow me inside so I can give you all instructions on how this will work."

* * *

Inside, several tables had been set up for the dates. Chef stood up on the stage, playing as the DJ.

Pink and blue balloons were spread across the dance floor.

Ezekiel, Cody, and Noah led their dates over to their tables.

"Thanks for bringing me," Katie said to Noah.

"And thanks for bringing me." Sadie replied to Ezekiel.

Beth blushed at Cody.

* * *

"Alright, today we'll be having several challenges that include proms. First off," Chris said, "Every girl always wants punch right? Well for the first challenge, each boy will have get punch for their date."

And then he noticed Eva and DJ didn't have a date. "Okay, DJ, you'll be Eva."

Eva growled at this, but Chris didn't care.

"But not only just one glass, let's see how many cups of punch you guys can gather up in three minutes!"

The boys got up, and walked over to the punch table.

"And by the way, every time you fill up a glass, you have to run across the room to the other side and give the glass to your date."

"And go!"

* * *

Ezekiel had just managed to get one glass filled while Harold had already had two done. Next Ezekiel ran as fast as he could across the room and back.

Ezekiel then managed to see how Harold was going so fast. He was sucking up the punch with a stray and then spitting in the cup.

"Eh, can I borrow a stray too?" He asked. Harold handed it over.

So then the two started slurping away.

* * *

Around two minutes later, it was almost over with. Eva growled at DJ to bring her another glass. She then noticed all the other boys running.

So Eva picked up the glasses and started spreading the punch around the floor, which caused the other contestants to slip. Even DJ slipped as he ran back.

Chris finally announced the contest was over with. Then he started counting the glasses of punch.

"Aww, twenty-six for the Producers, and…wait…fifty for the Ratings! I think we have a winner!"

* * *

"For the next challenge, you must each dance, without stopping. The first team to continue dancing for less than five minutes win. That means no stopping for that entire team."

Chef started playing the slow music as the couples started to dance.

Justin started dancing with Heather, but then noticed a hair on his head out of place. Heather had to slap him so he wouldn't stop dancing.

Beth started to rest her head on Cody's shoulder as the two started dancing.

It was the same with Katie and Noah, and also with Ezekiel and Sadie.

"Beth," Cody said. "Now I know why Gwen said we had a lot in common."

"Yea, me too." Beth said silently.

* * *

It was four minutes into the contest when Eva finally cracked. She started yelling at DJ to dance correctly.

"Would you dance right? My grandpa can dance better than you! You're pathetic!"

The buff girl didn't know that she had stopped dancing.

"The Roaring Ratings win the challenge!" Chris exclaimed. And then everyone else except Ezekiel, Sadie, Katie, Noah, Cody, and Beth stopped dancing.

The Ratings cheered.

However, the Producers weren't so happy with Eva.

"You cost us the challenge!" Heather snapped at her.

* * *

That night at the Gilded Chris Award Ceremony, Chris welcomed the eleven producers. He was wearing a blue tux.

"Welcome to the first ever Gilded Chris Award Ceremony. All of you except one will receive a Gilded Chris. That person must walk down the red carpet of shame and then leave in the limo of losers!"

The votes were being cast as everyone gave Eva mad stares.

"And the votes are casted. Gilded Chris's go to…Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Beth, Trent, Owen, DJ, Lindsay, and Leshawna."

"The final award goes to…"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Heather."

The queen bee retrieved her award and watched as Eva exploded. Chris had to call two interns to drag her away.

"And that ties up episode one of Total Drama Action!" Chris announced.

* * *

--

--

--

--

--

**End of Part 02**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed today's chapter. See, two chapters in one day! Believe, the next chapter won't be up for maybe about five days or something.

Review!

* * *

**Next Time on Total Drama Action: **The twenty-one campers ride to the Wild West with this one. People find out that Cody and Beth are now officially and couple along with Noah and Katie and Ezekiel and Sadie.


End file.
